A lovely time
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: Nanoha and Fate's new years and some more fluff time! M rated! Futa is involved.


**A lovely time**

 _Hello! This story is my present to you guys for always reading my story! I hope you will all enjoy this as much as me writing it. :D Have fun and I want to thank phoenixnext for helping me all the time and hope that all you of you will continue to support me in the next year! Thank you! XD_

''~''~30.12.2021~''~''

''Nanoha! Where is my tie?''

''In the closed under your shirt!''

My life was perfekt. Two day from now on my lover and I will be together for almost five years. I really love her. We are currently leaving for a dinner with my parents. We couldn#t spend new years with them because Hayate was faster to ask.

''Thank you! Could you come?'' I heared my love calling me.

''I am coming!''

I stood up and begant to walk to our bedroom. I really loved my dress. It was one my lover had selected for me. A blue, long, tight dress with a cut which revealed my creamy white legs.

''Nanoha?''

''Yes I am here stop calling. Geez… Why cant you find stuff yourself? You are like a lost puppy with me as her owner. Nyahaha''

I saw her in front of me. She insisted on wearing a tuxedo. The only thing was that it was her personal tuxedo. It was yellow with a red tie and a white blouser underneath. The sinh was breathtaking. My heart warmed at the though of this person being mine.

''Sorry… wan!'' He action made me blush.

''Why are you so cute?'' I mumbled to myself.

''Nanoha? Wan?'' I opened the closed and took her tie out.

''Here. Please stop you make me want to kiss you. Not now. Ok?''

''Ok… Could you tie that tie for me? I am not very good at this.'' I could see her puppy eyes begging me to do it… I could melt under them… Bad thoughts Nanoha!

''Yeah, come here.''

she stood infront of me and gave me her tie.

''Sometimes it fels like we are husband and wife don't you think? Nyahaha''

She didn't say anything so I let it be. I gave her so many hints the last year but nothing happened. Don't you think that five years is a really long time?

''Are you ready?'' I took my purse in one palm and Fates arm in my other. I kissed her on the cheeck.

''Yeah, Nanoha we can go.''

We walked in silence to Fate's black car. It's really funny the car has the same name as her, her old one is it. It's a ferrari Testarossa. Fate didn't even know this the time I told her and called it her baby. It was so funny to watcha at.

''Nanoha do I have something on my face?'' Fate began to look at her face on the front mirrow.

''No, Honey it's ok. Your face is as perfekt as ever.''

I saw Fate looked away and blush. We began to drive with me holding her hand.

My parents house was an hour away. Until the last meters to their house a confortable silence surounded us. Fate opened my door and took my hand. She locked her car and we began to walk to my parents home.

''Fate-chan are you ok?'' Fate went stiff all of a sudden.

''I am ok Nanoha don't worry.''

I knocked at the door and it was opened in seconds with my mother giving me a bone crushing hug.

''Nanoha! We missed you so much! Don't do that ever again!''

''Sorry mum but we had to much work. Sorry next time I will take more vacations. I promise ok?''

My mother smiled at me and noticed Fate behind me. She glared at our locked hands.

''So you two kept on having a good relationship? Thats good. Fate protect my baby don't you?''

I could feel Fate's hand getting cold. _I wonder why? It's not the first time she meets my parents…_

''Y-Yes! I protect her with everything I have!'' She stuttered… _Why is she so nervous?_

''Good girl! Come inside you two it's cold outside.''

We stepped inside and took off our shoes and coats. My father was in the kitching and the second we walked inside he glared at Fate. He stood up and looked at her attire. He noddet and gave her a hug.

''You look good Fate. This tuxedo suits you.'' He was smiling like a child. It was nice to see that my parents really liked Fate as much as I want them too. _But I like her the most. Hehe_

''Thank you Shiro-san.'' I saw her smile but I could see her stiffness…

We walked into the living room and sat down on the dining table. My parents were noble dressed. My father was wearing his black tuxedo and my mother a white dress. I hope _I will look so young at that age too as my parents…_

We ate the delicious food my mother made in silence. Out of the blue Fate stood up and began to glare at my father.

''Fate-chan?'' I was confused.

My parents just starred at her and said nothing.

''Shiro-san, I have a very inmportant question I must ask you.''

My father hearing the serious tone in her voice stood up too. He had the same height as Fate.

''Go ahead.'' Waht do you want to ask.''

My mother was making a really weird face. I wonder why.

Fate was trembling I could see it. She took a deep breath and said the only words that I wanted to hear the last year.

''Shiro-san, I want to ask your daughters hand in marriege. I want you to approve before I do anything.''

My fathers eyes widen and he looked at me to see my reaction. I was too shoked to respond but after I realised it I noddet at him.

''Well since the only thing I want is my baby to be happy I will give it to you. Are you sure about this Fate Testarossa-Harlaown? You have to carry your woman on your soulders you understand?''

''Yes sir! I will make her happy and protect her with my life!''

I was so happy. My parents liked Fate I knew that but to ask them directly… Oh Fate now I know why you where so tense.

''Fate-chan you forgot something…'' She didn't propose to me…

''Nanoha you have to wait a little ok?''

Whatever she meant by that I was just happy to marry my love.

''~''~31.12.2021~''~''

Yesterdays dinner was fantastic. I had really fun. Now we are driving to Hayates house to celebrate new years.

We had the same clothes on. I really liked this dress since Fate gave it to me.

Hayate said to us to come at any cost so we agreed. I really like the idea of Fate being my husband.

''Nanoha you ok you are starring?'' Fate's worried voice woke me from my dreams.

''No, I am ok honey. I am just currius as to why Hayate was so pushy about us being there on new years.''

''Nanoha I think Hayate just wanted to spend time with her friends. I hope so…''

After this the drive was quiet. Hayate's house was a little bit far away from ours so we had to drive a long distance. After we arrived Fate-chan opened my door and took my hand. We walked to Hayate's front door and knocked on the door.

''You came! I could bet that you wouldn't! Hello!'' Hayate hugged us and kissed our cheeks. Something we only do between us three.

''Why wouldn't we want to Hayate-chan? We are friends and our time was decreased after our jobs became busier.''

We smiled and walked insede.

''Fate-chan you forgot to do your hair? Thats rare.'' Fate eyes widen and began to search for her ribbon.

''Here Fate-chan I am doing it for you.'' I took Fate's hair and put it in a sigle ponytail at her back. She really looked like a prince this way. _My prince. Nyahaha…_

''Thank you Nanoha.'' Fate took my hand and gave it a kiss.

''You two really should get married soon…'' Hayate mumblet.

I blushed and looked at her. She could easily read my expression.

''No, you didn't- When is it? The wedding?''

Fate looked at me and gave Hayate a smile. ''We don't know yet.''

''Nanoha can you come with me for a sec?''

I noddet and walked with Fate to the room Hayate made for us to spend the night at her house.

''Nanoha I really should have done it sooner so… please be my wife. Will you marry me?''

Fate was on one knee and had a saphire ring in her hand. I blushed at her serious tone.

''You really took long Fate-chan. What do you think I would anwser? But it's yes.''

She got up and higged me. Her lips crushed into mine.

''But you will be the husband ok?''

''Yes, Nanoha anything you want.''

The night was very funny after the event. I showed Hayate my ring and she patted Fate on the shoulder.

The night was going and going and the new year came.

''Kampai!'' We cheered and drunk the much to expensive alkohol Hayate's uncle Gil buyed for us.

Soon I saw Fate sway a little and so we excused ourselves and went to our guest bedroom.

After the door closed I felt something grapping my butt.

''F-Fate-chan?!'' She took me and pushed me on the bed with her on top of me.

''Nanoha we can't? I want to claim you. No?'' I could see that Fate was drunk but I just couldn'T say no so I noddet.

Fate was fast to take my clothes of. She began to massage my breasts and kissed them. She kissed my lips, my cheeks and then my colarbone. I felt so hot. I could see something twiching in her pants. I began to take off her clothes too to the point where only her boxers remained.

''Nanoha I want you so much.'' I kissed her one last time and took of her boxers.

In front of me was her big hard cock. I blushed and took a hold of it. I licked the tip. Fate began to bug her hips and I knew she wanted me really hard. I began to take it in my mouth and she moaned in response.

''Nanoha any more and I will!'' After she said this hot stoff came running down my throat.

I kissed her and lied down on the bed. She took ahold of her cock and positioned at my entrance.

''Nanoha''

''Fate-chan''

Fate began to trust her hips forward. The sensation was amazing. This wasn't the first time we were doing this but it's the first time with her as my fiance. She began to trust her hips faster and faster.

''Fate! Yes! This fels so good! I love you so much! I LOVE YOU!'' I came.

Fate waited for me to come down from my high and began to trust again. It felt even more amazing. It didn' take long for her hot stuff to shot into me. She lied herself beside me and was fast asleep.

''I really love you Fate-chan.''

The next morning Fate didn't even know where she was.

''Nanoha why are we naked?'' After she said that her eyes went wide. She blushed and lied herself back down.

''Ow my head hurts.''

''Honey you drunk a little bit to much and passed out after our funtime.'' I smiled and gave her a kiss.

''Sorry, Nanoha. It's s shame I can't remember much though...''

''It was amazing. You were amazing.''

''Thank you for the cheerish words.''

We stood up and took a shower together.

~''~''14.05.2027''~''~

The days passed really fast. The day of our wedding came and went flying fast.

We byed a house. It was really like a paradise for us.

One day I felt really sick all of a sudden and ran to the bathroom. I puked in the toilet. It was really hard. After one month it still was there so we went to a doctor.

''Sensei my wife pukes and feels really bad the past month.''

The doctor gave me a chekup and smiled at us to take a seat.

''So Takamachi-Harlaown-san I have wonderfull news. You are pregnant.''

We stood there in shock before Fate gave embraced me and kissed my cheek.

''Nanoha-mama I really love you.''

''I love you too Fate-papa. I hope we will do a good job as parents.''

''Trust me Nanoha we will.''

Fate gave me a last kiss and we went home.

~''~''~''~''~

''Fate-papa! Vivio! Can you two come dinner is ready!''

A blond woman stood up and took her 4 years old child in her arms.

''Yes Nanoha-mama we are coming! Vivio are you hungry?''

''Vivio loves mama's cooking!''

''Me too Vivio. Me too.''

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope it's a good present for you guys! Happy new year!


End file.
